One morning can change everything
by Ladyluck1
Summary: When Draco bursts into a muggle home prepared for a killing spree, what happens when one of the residents is Hermione?? 7th year at Hogwarts...HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot..I think we all know this though  
  
The morning was quiet, and it seemed to be almost too quiet for a muggle  
  
neighborhood. Normally there would be car doors slamming of people leaving for work,  
  
or maybe a dog barking at an oncoming jogger, or at least the occasional call of a bird.  
  
But this morning was different than the rest. Even the air wasn't moving, as though it  
  
seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation of whatever was coming.  
  
An older woman looked down the street, searching for some new piece to  
  
uncover, but instead found something horrible. She looks at the street, turns away, and  
  
then glances back to see a group of twenty or so men that seemed to have appeared out of  
  
thin air. The man, apparently the leader, was such a terrifying sight that she let out a  
  
piercing scream that echoed down the street. At the sound, the group turned and started  
  
for her. The hideous man seemed to be pointing a stick at her, and mumbling something  
  
that appeared to be in Latin. She thought this action was a strange one, a very strange  
  
one, but she soon thought no more as a bright green light hit her body and made her  
  
lifeless.  
  
The band of men, all dressed in robes of black, each began positioning themselves  
  
in front of different houses in the neighborhood, until there was one per house. One man,  
  
looking to be a late teenage went to the very last house on the street. His pale hair is  
  
practically glowing in the morning light, and his eyes are gleaming either with malice, or  
  
regret for what he is about to do.  
  
As if a signal went off, every man bursts into his respective home at the exact  
  
same time. The screams of the surprised muggles fill the previously calm air, and these  
  
screams soon turn agonized. The bright green light can be seen filling houses through the  
  
windows.  
  
But the pale blond young man is having more problems than the rest of his group.  
  
You see, this is where our story truly begins. This event would forever change the life of  
  
a young man named Draco Malfoy. Would this change be for the better or worse?-this  
  
would be in the eye of the beholder. One thing is definite,-everything was different after  
  
the morning Draco Malfoy burst into a muggle house prepared for a killing rampage, and  
  
came face to face with Hermione Granger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot..I think we all know this though  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He is not in my room, he is not in  
  
my room, he is NOT in my room. Oh god what the hell is he doing in m room?! She had  
  
just been awakened by the all too familiar face of her enemy. Surprisingly, he looked just  
  
as shocked to see her, as she was to see him.  
  
"Granger?" he managed to sputter out.  
  
"What the hell are your doing here?"  
  
"I'm." but he was cut off by a voice calling from downstairs.  
  
"Draco, are you almost done? Everyone is almost ready to leave."  
  
When she heard this eerie and impatient voice that sounded much to like  
  
Malfoy's, she knew that Lucius was also in her home. A sickening feeling began to creep  
  
into her stomach at her sudden realization of why they were there.  
  
Draco saw the way that her eyes glazed over and her skin paled at his father's  
  
voice. If it was possible, he saw her get even paler when he heard his father's footsteps  
  
on the stairs.  
  
"Just keep quiet!" he hissed at her. "Invisio!" As if Hermione had an invisibility  
  
cloak thrown over her, she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Draco, for god sakes, what is taking so long?"  
  
"Father there's no one here." Lucius eyed Draco suspiciously; he knew that  
  
Draco had been pulling stunts like this all summer, trying to save as many pitiful muggles  
  
as he could. But Draco knew the way to get rid of his father's suspicion was to induce  
  
worry. "You don't think whoever lives here knew we were coming and warned someone  
  
do you?"  
  
"No of course not." But Lucius said it way too quickly. "We should probably be  
  
leaving this are though, in case any aurors do show up. We don't want anything ruining  
  
the big plans we have coming up now do we? Plus, we wouldn't want to have you being  
  
Head Boy put in jeopardy would we? With this, Lucius turned and immediately  
  
apparated.  
  
"Appearo!" Draco mumbled under his breath. Hermione's for came back to  
  
sight, and Draco was staring into wide shocked eyes. "Just don't say anything ok? Don't  
  
say anything." Draco was gone before Hermione even had the chance to open her mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot..I think we all know this though  
  
Harry And Ron were talking away about quidditch for the entire trip so they  
  
hadn't really noticed that Hermione wasn't talking as much as normal. The truth was,  
  
they were both a little fascinated with the way she looked. And they were afraid that if  
  
they started talking to her, they would say something stupid and embarrassing. To both  
  
of their surprise , they had developed small crushes on their best friend, but  
  
obviously they couldn't tell her. And neither of them was willing to tell each other either.  
  
So, the awkward situation was covered up with mindless babble about quidditch.  
  
The truth was, Hermione had become a gorgeous girl, and Harry and Ron weren't  
  
the only ones to notice. She was relatively petite, about 5'3", and was slender. And at  
  
the risk of sounding cliché, she had curves in all the places they should be. Her hair was  
  
long and curly and had darkened to a deep chocolate color. Her eyes were  
  
her best feature-large with a light hazel color and long fringed lashes. All in all she was  
  
beautiful. But, like any other self-conscience teenage girl, she only saw the faults in her  
  
appearance. When boys would look at her on the street, she assumed it was because they  
  
were making fun of her.  
  
In the middle of Harry and Ron's conversation, and Hermione's silent thoughts,  
  
the door to the compartment burst open to reveal Draco Malfoy and his two inept  
  
sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione and Draco were both staring at each other,  
  
surprised at finding one another here, though they both knew they would see each other  
  
eventually. Neither seemed exactly sure of what to say, they hadn't seen one another  
  
since that day in Hermione's bedroom, 1 month earlier.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron demanded-he had seen the way Hermione and  
  
Draco were looking at each other, and he didn't like it.  
  
"I didn't know the golden trio would be here. Pardon me for disturbing this  
  
important meeting on how to make the world a better place." Draco glanced at Hermione  
  
who was still staring at him with her beautiful eyes. Unnerved, Draco chose to insult her  
  
to make her stop. "What's the matter mudblood? Never seen someone so handsome?  
  
Well, I'd never let your filthy hands touch me so you better forget about it."  
  
Surprisingly, Hermione didn't even respond, only stopped looking at Draco. Ron,  
  
on the other hand, looked as though he was about to explode from anger.  
  
"I'm going to find an empty compartment to change into my robes. I'll be back in  
  
a few." With that, Hermione breezed past Draco without the slightest bit of  
  
acknowledgement. Not one to be ignored, Draco followed her out just in time to see her  
  
shut a compartment door. He quickly followed and closed the door behind him.  
  
Hermione turned around looking completely unsurprised. It was as if she had  
  
been expecting him to come in with her. "Listen Granger, no one walks away from me  
  
like that. I would think that after the way I saved your neck this summer, you would give  
  
me a little more respect than that."  
  
At this last statement, Hermione's eyes became darker, angrier and all the more  
  
alluring. "Respect you for this summer? Yah you saved me, but the reason you were  
  
there in the first place makes me despise you even more. I bet the only reason you didn't  
  
kill me was to spite your father. You're disgusting to me, leave me alone!" There, that  
  
should get rid of him. I don't think I can look at him much longer. When did he get so  
  
attrac.no I was not about to call him attractive.  
  
Draco had been watching her silent conversation with herself, and when she  
  
appeared to be done he spoke. "You don't even appreciate what I did for you this  
  
summer? You know, you're not as smart as everyone says. Maybe becoming beautiful  
  
has lowered your intelligence." Did I just call Granger beautiful?  
  
Did he just call me beautiful? Before she could question his last statement, he was  
  
gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot..I think we all know this though  
  
A bathroom connected their bedrooms. A sink and a toilet were all that stood  
  
between her and Draco Malfoy. As if some inanimate objects would protect her from  
  
him! How was she supposed to live like this? Sure, he had saved her this summer, but  
  
he was also the reason she was in danger in the first place. And what about her parents?  
  
Were they in danger now that he knew exactly where they lived? I can't live like this,  
  
but how can I not live like this. I am not giving up my position as Head Girl, I have  
  
worked for six years for this and I deserve it. No one would do a better job than me at  
  
this, and no one is going to drive me out of this position-not even Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'll leave you two now to get settled in. Make sure you are prompt for your  
  
classes tomorrow, as your quarters are farther away from classes than both of you are  
  
used to." With that, McGonagall was gone and the two teenagers were left in an  
  
awkward situation.  
  
For a few seconds, neither of them spoke, just stared at each other. Not being  
  
able to stand the silence, and not able to think of anything clever to say, Hermione turned  
  
and went into her room. As soon as the door closed behind her, she pressed her back up  
  
against it and let out a huge suspended breath. She used her hands to rhythmically try  
  
and work out the tension on her temples. Unfortunately, she realized that no amount of  
  
rubbing would remove the tension that she felt. She would have this uncomfortable  
  
feeling until Draco was far, far away. Deciding that she wasn't going to worry about it  
  
right now, because there was nothing she could do, she settled on her bed to review her  
  
summer homework for tomorrow.  
  
After about two hours, Hermione decided it was time to take a break from her  
  
studies I She wandered into the  
  
common room that they shared in search of a good book to relax with. They're room was  
  
equipped with a wonderful bookcase which made things much more convenient to  
  
Hermione's thinking. When Hermione got into the room, however, she saw something  
  
less than desirable already inhabited her space.  
  
Draco was asleep on the couch, and though some people look more innocent and  
  
vulnerable in their sleep, he looked just as alert and guarded. Determined not to let him  
  
ruin whatever was left of the night, she strode into the room and bee-lined right for the  
  
bookcase. She was careful not to spare the sleeping form even one sideways glance.  
  
"It's polite to say hello you know" Draco said. Apparently he had not been  
  
sleeping at all, Hermione's mistake.  
  
"Why should I be polite to someone like you? Manners would be wasted if I ever  
  
tried to use them with you."  
  
Exasperated, Draco glared at Hermione and spoke again. "Need I remind you of  
  
this summer-I think you should be polite to me-if not downright thankful."  
  
Hermione was silent for a few minutes before she mustered up enough courage to  
  
ask the question that had been bothering her for an entire month. She had spent countless  
  
nights staying awake, thinking about it. That's at least what she told herself. The real  
  
reason that she couldn't sleep wasn't because she was so curious about the incident; it  
  
was because she was scared. In face, she was terrified. What if they were to come back  
  
while she was asleep? She would never admit it to Draco though, because being terrified  
  
was a quality that Gryffindors were not supposed to possess. "Will you tell me what  
  
exactly did happen this year?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"But were you really going to kill me? And my parents-are they safe? Because if  
  
they."  
  
But Hermione didn't even finish her sentence. Draco cut her off with both his  
  
cold glance and his own voice. "I said don't worry about it."  
  
Hermione fell silent and went back to reading her book. But, Draco could tell that  
  
she wasn't reading from the way that her eyes stayed focused on one part of the book  
  
without moving. Shaking his head, Draco went back to reading the book that had been  
  
forgotten on his chest for some time. Every few minutes Draco would glance over  
  
Hermione's way, only to find her asleep about a half hour after their original  
  
conversation. He finally looked at her, I mean truly looked at her. Not as a mudblood,  
  
not as a Gryffindor, but as a person and a woman. It was the first time he had seen her  
  
without all the worry she usually carried around.  
  
God she is beautiful. Why didn't I ever see it before? He saw her shiver and  
  
reasoned that if she got sick, he probably would too-their living in such close quarters and  
  
all. But the reasoning behind it was thin, and he knew that just as well as anyway.  
  
Nevertheless, he got his own blanket and covered it over her. In a moment of weakness,  
  
he even tucked a curl behind her ear.  
  
After realizing what he's just done, Draco immediately stalked off to his  
  
bedroom. He was obviously disgusted with his lack of control and his show of affection  
  
for something that was beneath him. Thank god Granger wasn't awake to see that one.  
  
I'd never live it down. Then and there, he decided that tomorrow he would just have to  
  
be twice as mean to her as normal to repent for his mistake. That was the Malfoy way  
  
after all-refuse to kill a muggle and two would be killed because of your insolence,  
  
scream out during a beating and be hit twice as hard. Draco was used to this way by  
  
now, it had been his whole life.  
  
Hermione had no idea about Draco's thoughts; she had too many flying around  
  
her head to be concerned about what he was thinking about. The same thought kept  
  
popping up in her brain: Draco had a softer side to himself that he would never allow  
  
anyone to see. I mean, no one would cover her in a blanket and touch her hair that way  
  
without being at least a little kind would they? He isn't as bad as he acts-and I'm going  
  
to make him bring that out. Pleased with thoughts of bringing Draco out of his cruel  
  
exterior starting tomorrow, Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
And Draco fell asleep with a frown on his face, thinking of the way he would  
  
force himself to hurt Hermione tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot..I think we all know this though  
  
The morning was bright and sunny, and it seemed to be that way just to mimic  
  
Hermione's mood, and to spite Draco's. She had woken up refreshed and in high spirits  
  
in anticipation of all the classes she was so well prepared for that she would have that  
  
day. Plus, she had a new challenge that she had decided upon last night, bringing the  
  
better side of Draco out from his hard exterior. Hermione always loved challenges. In  
  
excitement over the events of the coming day, Hermione practically danced to the  
  
bathroom.  
  
Draco had woken, and immediately started grumbling at the early hour he was  
  
expected to get up. He got up from the bed, stubbed his toe on his dresser, and then  
  
moved over to open the window's curtains. The beautiful morning only annoyed him  
  
further. Mumbling about what disgusting weather they were having, he moved to the  
  
bathroom only to find it more occupied. It wasn't so much that it was occupied, but who  
  
was occupying that caused him dressing and leaving without bathing. He wasn't yet  
  
ready to see Hermione, and force himself to hurt her. Not that I mind hurting her. She  
  
deserves it she.who am I kidding? Pushing all thoughts of Hermione from his brain he  
  
entered the Great Hall.  
  
By the time Hermione had gotten to breakfast, Draco had already devoured his  
  
and was leaving the room. Is he avoiding me? Shaking her head, Hermione sat next to  
  
her two friends and started having a conversation with them to clear her mind. Recently  
  
the only thing they seemed to talk about was Quidditch, and it was never really directed  
  
at her.  
  
***  
  
The Potions room was nearly filled when Draco decided to stroll in. Where was  
  
he? He was done with breakfast so early; he has no reason to be late. Hermione's  
  
thoughts were interrupted by a question Neville had asked her about the summer  
  
assignment. Hermione answered his question, but by the time she had directed her  
  
attention back to Draco, he was already talking to Pansy Parkinson. It surprised her that  
  
when she looked down at her palm it had fingernail indentations in it. How did they get  
  
there.? But then Snape stormed into the dungeon and she focused all her attention on  
  
the sinister man and the lesson they were learning.  
  
Three times during the class he could feel her eyes on her, and three times during  
  
the class it had taken all of his willpower to not meet her stare. Why does she keep  
  
looking at me that way? She wasn't awake last night was she? No she couldn't have  
  
been. But Draco was uneasy throughout the class at the prospect of someone maybe  
  
witnessing his moment of weakness. As the class ended, Draco let out a long pent up  
  
breath and started gathering his books. He was already thinking of the ways he could get  
  
out of going to Herbology next. Sure, as Head Boy he should not be thinking these  
  
things, but he couldn't help it. In his cloud of unimportant thoughts he didn't realize that  
  
Hermione had waited for him outside of the dungeon. He groaned and tried to prepare  
  
himself for what he was going to make into a fight.  
  
"Draco I need to talk to you about some Head Boy business."  
  
"Not now Granger, we don't speak in public."  
  
"Oh really?" Man she actually looks amused at this. Draco turned around at this  
  
and starting walking away. Hermione lightly grabbed his upper shoulder to stop him  
  
from walking away further. At her touch, he visible froze and stiffened. He then turned  
  
around and gave her the coldest look she'd ever seen on a human being.  
  
Do it now, you have to make up for last night! Do it now, in case she saw your  
  
weakness. You can't let her know that you're different than what you seem. Do it  
  
now!  
  
"Don't ever, ever touch me again you filthy mudblood. It would do you good to  
  
remember your place, below me. God, you're disgusting." Draco saw  
  
Hermione's eyes go from hurt to heated anger at his last statement. Once again he  
  
turned and started walking away. It was then that he noticed that a group of  
  
students had gathered around and had just seen the way he talked to Hermione. Good, he  
  
was glad they saw. It would only make things easier in the.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? I may be disgusting in your eyes for what I am, a  
  
muggle born, but you disgust me for who you are. At least I can't control what I am, but  
  
you, you choose to act the way you do. And that's all it is, isn't it-an act! You're cruel,  
  
nasty, and someone people love to hate. Maybe those things are good in your opinion,  
  
but they aren't to the rest of the world. So go ahead-call me disgusting. I know the only  
  
reason you do it is because you're afraid to look at yourself and see how alone you truly  
  
are."  
  
The entire hallway was entirely silent when Hermione finished, and Draco was  
  
speechless. Then slowly, one person, then two, then everyone that had watched the  
  
exchange began clapping. They all thought it was about time that someone sufficiently  
  
told off the conceited Draco Malfoy.  
  
Through the applause Hermione spoke words that only Draco could hear. "I don't  
  
even know why I thought I would waste my time on a hypocrite like you. Don't ever  
  
come near me again, or my home. With that she turned and left, and Draco only looked  
  
on in shock.  
  
***  
Everyone was talking about the way Hermione was talking to Draco that night at  
  
dinner. And, although Hermione could be seen chatting with her two best friends, Draco  
  
was nowhere in sight. Hermione seemed calm and collected on the surface, but the truth  
  
was she was scared on the inside. What would it be like when she went back to her  
  
rooms and saw Malfoy there? The thought of another confrontation made her stomach  
  
hurt, but she couldn't back down now, no matter what. She had, however, suddenly lost  
  
her appetite.  
  
"Guys I'm feeling a little tired, so I don't think I'm gonna come back to the  
  
common room with you. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"You okay Hermione? You look a little pale." Ron said this with a decent  
  
amount of concern.  
  
"Yes of course, I'm fine. Just tired, you know first day and all. Goodnight."  
  
Hermione left and slowly started walking back to her rooms. Every step she took  
  
she was getting closer to him. I shouldn't have to be afraid. I stood up to him today, and  
  
I can do it again tonight if I have to. But there were other people around today, so he  
  
couldn't really do anything.relax you're just making yourself more nervous. Before she  
  
knew it, Hermione had ended up at her rooms. With a breath meant to prepare herself to  
  
face the tall blond boy, she said the password and entered. What she saw, however, was  
  
not Draco, but a face she hadn't seen in about two years. Viktor Krum was standing in  
  
her common room, and he had a murderous look in his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot..I think we all know this though  
  
Hermione was shocked, and she was sure she looked it as well. She took a step  
  
backwards, planning on turning and running. Before she could come close to executing  
  
her plan, she felt a strong grip on her upper arm.  
  
"Surprised to see me my Hermo ninny?" Viktor softly whispered into her ear.  
  
"What are you doing here Viktor?" Hermione was determined to not show him  
  
her fear. She knew that it would only make things worse if she did.  
  
"I came to check up on my girlfriend. You can imagine my surprise at finding  
  
you living with another man. I had no idea you were such a whore." At the last  
  
statement, Viktor gripped her arm even harder and pulled her closer for a disgusting and  
  
wet kiss.  
  
Hermione reared back wiping her mouth. Now the fear in her eyes was too great  
  
to hide. "What's wrong lost the taste for your boyfriend? I guess screwing every guy  
  
possible will do that to you."  
  
"Viktor what are you talki." But he wouldn't let her finish her sentence as he  
  
powerfully backhanded her across her face. Hermione fell backwards, crying and trying  
  
harder than ever to escape.  
  
"Shut up! You need to be punished for cheating on me, and you're punishment is  
  
going to be severe." He smirked so evilly and sinisterly that Hermione thought she was  
  
staring into the face of the devil himself.  
  
"Viktor, please I haven't done anything! And even if I had, we broke up two."  
  
Once again Viktor hit her across the face, this time much stronger. Hermione fell to the  
  
ground from the impact.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up! I guess I need to teach you a lesson so that you  
  
start remembering better. And I thought you were smart."  
  
***  
Draco had been wandering the hallways since dinner, not too anxious to get back  
  
to their rooms. Sure he was angry that Hermione had embarrassed him that way in front  
  
of all those people. But what was really bothering him was the fact that she had hit so  
  
close to home. He thought that he was so difficult to read, he actually prided himself on  
  
that. But Hermione had seen right through that. She had seen what he wanted no one  
  
else to ever know. What makes her so special? My own mother can't read what I'm  
  
thinking or feeling, so why should this girl that I barely know be able to do it?  
  
Draco finally ended up back to the portrait in front of their rooms. Taking a deep  
  
breath before saying the password, much like Hermione had done only minutes later,  
  
Draco entered their common room to a sight that was confusing at first. But it was only  
  
confusing to him for a split second, because when he saw Hermione lying on the floor  
  
crying and bleeding, all he felt was rage for the man standing over her.  
  
He lunged at him and started punching him without even really feeling what he  
  
was doing. Honestly the only thing he saw was red and blurred images, and he heard a  
  
loud buzzing in his ear. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually realized that the boy  
  
underneath him was Viktor Krum, and he was completely unconscious.  
  
It was only at this moment that Draco remembered Hermione. Jumping up from  
  
the lifeless appearing boy, Draco hurried over to where Hermione was still lying on the  
  
floor. She was awake, and seemed to be more stunned and scared than hurt. She did  
  
have a cut on the side of lips and her cheek seemed to be swelling, but nothing major. After Draco evaluated her injuries, he decided it was safe to ask her what happened.  
  
"I, I don't know. I came in here after dinner and he was here, and he started  
  
hitting me." Hermione wouldn't look at him in the eye, afraid of what he might think.  
  
"Hey, it's okay now. I won't let him hurt you." Draco lightly touched her arm,  
  
and ran his hand down the length of it. Hermione looked more shocked by his gesture  
  
than by the entire event with Viktor.  
  
"I.." Hermione looked like she was about to say something about it when she  
  
glanced over to where Viktor had been lying seconds ago. "He's gone," She said softly.  
  
"How is that possible? Never mind, we'll worry about it tomorrow. Right now  
  
you're going to bed. I don't want you getting any more hurt and then me getting blamed  
  
for it." The last statement was only made to cover up the fact that he cared, and they both  
  
knew it.  
  
Draco helped Hermione into her room, and then even into her bed. "Goodnight  
  
Hermione," he said her name, and surprisingly it sounded natural on his lips.  
  
"Draco," she paused for a minute, looking as though she was trying to come up  
  
with the right thing to say. "Thanks." To both of their shock, Hermione leaned up and  
  
kissed him on the same cheek she had slapped years before.  
  
***  
As both Hermione and Draco lay in their beds, thinking of the strange events of  
  
the day, a third student also lay awake. The bright red hair of the figure was beginning to  
  
show through the dark color it had become for about an hour. So the polyjuice potion is  
  
wearing off finally. Good, I would hate to have someone see me like this, it would only  
  
complicate things further. The potion has served its purpose, too bad it doesn't erase  
  
your memory of the time you spend as the other person. Kissing that bitch was probably  
  
the worst thing I've ever had to do. No matter, it served its purpose, I did get to beat the  
  
crap out of her. And next time, next time I'll finish the job. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot..I think we all know this though  
  
Hermione woke up with a start, not recognizing where she was. How did I get in  
  
my bedroom? The last thing I remember is.oh. Images flashed by in her head. Pictures  
  
of Viktor coming at her and hurting her flashed by in her brain. She could see Draco  
  
coming to her rescue, he had saved her. But everything seemed so blended together; she  
  
couldn't discern one image from the next. The one clear thought that came through was  
  
that Draco had helped her, and she owed him her gratitude.  
  
Hermione slowly stretched and sat up. The motion made her slightly dizzy,  
  
causing her to think that she had hit her head. Other than that, however, her limbs  
  
weren't sore. Hermione slowly stood up, making sure her legs were steady and would  
  
support her. After gingerly taking a few steps, she could tell that they were okay and  
  
walked to her mirror to check out what shape her face was in. He gave me a black eye. I  
  
can't believe he gave me a black eye. Sighing, Hermione performed a simple charm that  
  
covered the black and blue mark up, and got rid of any swelling. She listened intently for  
  
a moment, and when heard that the shower wasn't running, left her room for the  
  
bathroom.  
  
After starting the water up at a near blistering temperature, she started to carefully  
  
remove her robes. She has never changed out of them last night due to the.interesting  
  
events. It was then that she noticed a strand of red hair that was on her shoulder. Upon  
  
examining, she found several others over her clothes. They were the color of Ron's hair,  
  
but seemed to be too long to be hid. Must be from Crookshanks. And with that, she  
  
dismissed the entire issue without another thought.  
  
Draco hadn't slept well; in fact, he hadn't really slept at all. Her face was  
  
haunting him, a reminder of everything he would never have. When he found a woman  
  
to make his wife, she would have to be pure blooded, have a cold disposition, be serious,  
  
and obedient. So why am I feeling this way towards someone that is a polar opposite to  
  
all of those things? How could this have happened? He had the distinct impression that  
  
he had those feelings for a while, but he would never admit that, not even to himself. But  
  
there was still the question of why these feelings were revealing themselves now.  
  
When he saw her being hurt by that bastard last night, he felt at rage that was all  
  
encompassing. It wasn't just righteous anger, because he knew that his supply of that  
  
was rather low to say the least. No, this stemmed from something much deeper, much  
  
more life altering, but also much more dangerous for both of the. Out of everyone in the  
  
world he had to want Granger didn't he?  
  
Disgusted with himself, he started to get up from bed. He heard the shower going  
  
so he figured she was up and about, and was okay. Not that he cared if she was okay or  
  
not. He just didn't want to have to take care of her again. He set about getting dressed,  
  
and when he heard the water to the shower shut off, set off for the bathroom. If he waited  
  
an extra couple of minutes to make sure she had left the bathroom and was back in her  
  
room it was because he was being considerate, not that he was avoiding her. By the time  
  
he finished in the bathroom he was sure she had already left for breakfast. If he had  
  
taken the extra amount of time to get ready it was because he was concerned with his  
  
appearance, not because he didn't want to see her. Not that any of this made a difference  
  
because she was sitting on their couch waiting for him when he came out finally.  
  
"Before you speak, I just wanna apologize for those awful things I said to you  
  
yesterday. I was horrible to you, and at the time I meant them, but I don't mean them  
  
now." She took a deep breather and continued on with the rest of her speech. "I also  
  
wanna thank you for what you did last night. I don't know what would have happened if  
  
you hadn't come. You helped me and we both know that you had no reason to do so after  
  
how I spoke to you yesterday." At this last statement she looked down, as if afraid to  
  
look into his eyes.  
  
After a long pause, Draco finally spoke. "Don't apologize for yesterday. We  
  
both know that what you said yesterday was true, and that thing that night didn't change  
  
anything. I'm still the same guy you accused me of being yesterday in the hallway. And  
  
as for last night, I wasn't just going to sit there and watch you get attacked. I'm not that  
  
horrible, despite what you may think. Speaking of which, why did he attack you?"  
  
"I don't know. I saw him over the summer. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and me went to  
  
Bulgaria to visit him, and then to Romania to visit Ron and Ginny's brother. He seemed  
  
to be normal then. Last night he was different. Something happened to him, but I don't  
  
know what."  
  
Draco took this information but gave no advice or opinion on it. Instead, he only  
  
said "You should go to Pomfrey, just to get checked out. You hit your head pretty hard."  
  
With that, Draco left, not even offering so much as a goodbye. The truth was he couldn't  
  
be around her anymore. Her presence was intoxicating. It was painful to be around  
  
someone that he knew he could never have.  
  
Instead of going to Pomfrey, Hermione went straight down to breakfast. She had  
  
already decided that she wouldn't mention last night to either Ron or Harry. They were  
  
already overprotective over her, and this would push them over the edge. Instead, she  
  
spent the meal focusing on acting upbeat, and pretending everything was all right. If she  
  
hadn't been so focused on acting, she would have seen Ginny at the other end of the  
  
table, staring at her with the utmost loathing and malice.  
  
Soon, Hermione, soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..THIS IS ALL JK ROWLINGS Hermione spent her mornings staring out her window watching the sunrise. And  
  
every night before she would get into bed she would watch the moon and just purely  
  
spend the time thinking. She knew it was the best time to think; it was so peaceful and  
  
was ensured that there were no interruptions. But of course, no one knew about this time  
  
that Hermione spent to herself everyday. In fact, there was a whole side to Hermione that  
  
no one knew about. A side that was impractical and wished for silly.but wonderful  
  
things. Now to most people this may sound stupid, but what Hermione loved more that  
  
anything else was the first snow every year. Maybe it was the sentimental side of her  
  
taking over.  
  
Hermione had always loved winter and snow, but this may be because her mother  
  
loved them as well. Every winter her mother would remind her that the first snow was  
  
'magical' and that anything can happen then. And Hermione always believed her. The  
  
story just stuck with her through the years. Of course, this story had been told years  
  
before anything Hogwarts related was known in the Granger house. So the 'magic' that  
  
Hermione's mom had spoken about wasn't the same as the witch/wizard kind. It was  
  
always more.pure to Hermione. Anyway, good things seemed to always happen to  
  
Hermione on that day, so every year she made a tradition of wishing for it. This year her  
  
wish came a bit early.  
  
The day was usual as ever. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Potions doing  
  
what they do best, fight. There was nothing new, everyone was used to it by now. The  
  
only difference was that Draco wasn't into the fighting as usual. Normally he would be  
  
in the thick of things, instigating everything. But today he was just staring out the  
  
window looking at the sky throughout the entire class. He didn't pay attention to one  
  
word of the entire lesson, but Snape would never dare punish him.  
  
It's as cold as January and its only September he thought idly. It bothered him  
  
because it would make quidditch conditions bad to say the least. However, a small voice  
  
in his head said that the cold weather was going to bring good things. He wasn't sure  
  
why, but he was nearly positive that something wonderful was on its way.  
  
The class ended and the students all got up and started to leave. Draco left,  
  
following the Golden Trio, chattering mindlessly about nothing. It bothered him that  
  
they could be so comfortable with each other. Actually it only really bothered him that  
  
they could be so comfortable around Hermione while things were so awkward with  
  
himself and her. They had been avoiding one another as much as possible since the  
  
Viktor Krum incident (as he had come to call it.) They had barely exchanged two words  
  
since then. No insults, no flirting comments, just polite remarks concerning schoolwork  
  
of Head duties. And that bothered him. He would rather have her telling him off with  
  
some passion than the polite indifference she was offering now. Shaking his head, he  
  
began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
Hermione had noticed him walking behind them, so she had put extra effort into  
  
acting like she was happy. Ron and Harry hadn't seemed to notice, but then again they  
  
weren't exactly noticing anything lately. They certainly hadn't noticed after the whole  
  
Viktor problem. But she didn't like to think about that, because there was something  
  
about it that was making the whole thing not.right. Anyway, she normally devoted her  
  
thinking to Draco rather than Viktor, which surprised her. He was just such a walking  
  
contradiction. Sometimes he was her rescuer, sometimes her enemy, and right now just  
  
an acquaintance. They hadn't been anything but civil to each other in over 4 days, and it  
  
was infuriating her. God, he was making her crazy and he wasn't even doing anything.  
  
Maybe it was his lack of doing anything that made her angry.  
  
The rest of the day droned on and on with 3 other classes and a double Herbology  
  
for the Gryffindors. Practically all the students were in bad moods. They all wanted to  
  
hold on to the summer weather as long as they could. Hermione was in a bad mood, but  
  
for a reason concerning a blond haired boy. The weather was actually the only thing that  
  
Hermione was happy about.  
  
It was dinner in the Great Hall when Hermione realized that she had left her  
  
Herbology book outside in Sprouts' classroom. So she waited until she finished and then  
  
set off across the grounds. Ron and Harry volunteered to come with her, but she was sick  
  
of making cheerful conversation with them when she felt anything but cheerful most of  
  
the time. So she turned their offer down. It wasn't that she had something against them.  
  
She loved them both like brothers. The problem was no matter how much she loved  
  
them; recently she didn't love herself when she was around them. She couldn't stand  
  
herself being so fake with them.  
  
It was during dinner that Draco decided to go outside and fly around a little bit  
  
after his meal. It was barely a week into school and he was already sick and tired of  
  
dealing with Crabbe and Goyle who were mind numbingly boring. So when he finished  
  
he set off for his rooms, grabbed his broom, and went outside.  
  
The first thing he noticed when he got outside (other than the coldness) was a  
  
small figure making her way towards the Herbology greenhouses. He hopped on his  
  
broom and started following her, hoping to get a glance at who it is. It was dark out now,  
  
but he just knew it was Hermione. Getting nearer to her he came to the conclusion that  
  
this wasn't going to be one of their polite meetings. No, this would be different. He  
  
would make her angry with him, or attracted to him. One or the other, or maybe even  
  
both. Wanting Hermione to be attracted to him was something he hasn't acknowledged  
  
in his mind yet, or analyzed, but he knew with all of his heart that he wanted her to be.  
  
He caught up quickly and landed right in front of her. She wasn't startled to see  
  
him like he expected her to be. But then again, she never was what he expected of her.  
  
They stared at each other for a full minute, looking into one another's eyes, not blinking,  
  
and not saying anything. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence, but she said  
  
merely one word.  
  
"Hey." It was barely a whisper, but that one syllable conveyed the most emotion  
  
that Hermione expressed to him in 4 days. How can one word, one syllable show  
  
vulnerability, confusion, and.acceptance? Acceptance of what? Then it hit him like a  
  
tidal wave, it was acceptance of him. He hadn't done anything, said anything, but he  
  
accepted him. He couldn't believe that what he heard was true, but then he looked at her  
  
and from her expression knew that it was.  
  
Draco didn't speak, he just started walking towards her until they were mere  
  
inches apart. And without any further words, he took her into his arms and kissed her. It  
  
wasn't planned out, it was just instinct.  
  
After an eternity they broke apart and surprise was written on both of their faces.  
  
Both being utterly speechless, so they did what seemed like the smart thing to do, they  
  
sped off into the opposite directions as quickly as possible.  
  
As Draco was heading towards the back entrance of the school, still not really  
  
believing what had transpired between the two, a solitary snowflake fell from the sky and  
  
landed on his arm. It should have surprised him, but it didn't. It was as if he had been  
  
anticipating it all night. Anyway, he had had enough surprises for one evening without  
  
adding snow to the list. He had surprised himself, of course, by kissing her in the first  
  
place. An even bigger surprise was what he felt when he did so. But he wasn't ready to  
  
face the real reason he knew subconsciously. It's just a physical attraction. It's  
  
something that can never happen again. I can control this. He tried to convince himself  
  
of these things, all the while knowing that they weren't true.  
  
Hermione was walking to the main entrance of the school. And like Draco, a  
  
solitary snowflake land on her. But she took more notice of it than Draco. Hermione  
  
remembered her mother's words of snow being 'magical' and making people act  
  
strangely. So that's why we kissed-because of the snow. Well it wont happen again, I  
  
can guarantee that. I should stay away from him if we ever have a blizzard. She thought  
  
the last statement with a smile on her face.  
  
Little did they know that they were dealing with something much more powerful  
  
than physical attraction or even the 'power' of a first snowfall. No they were dealing  
  
with something neither would be able to control or forget, no matter how hard they tried.  
  
After all, how can someone forget or control love? 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.it's JK Rowling's.bummer  
Hermione didn't go back to her room that night. The confused and mixed up  
  
emotions she was experiencing prevented her from staying in her normal dorms. She  
  
wouldn't allow him to see her like this, to see how much he affected her. Besides, a  
  
break from him would do her good. Coming anywhere even in the vicinity of him would  
  
probably make her head explode. So instead, she stayed in Gryffindor Tower with the 7th  
  
year girls claiming her desire to catch up with Parvati and Lavender.  
  
Her cover story worked rather well considering no one questioned her on her  
  
motives. The two girls that Hermione had spent 6 years rooming with embraced her offer  
  
with extreme enthusiasm. So the night was spent discussing boys, makeup, and  
  
clothes.but the fact that Hermione didn't care about makeup or clothes limited her  
  
choices. Then there were boys, which was also a subject Hermione didn't wish to chat  
  
about with the two largest gossip queens in the school. And even if she decided she  
  
didn't care that the entire school knew her business, there was the added bonus of Draco  
  
being her 'enemy.' Now how would that look? Hermione had to talk to someone about  
  
it however, and the only person she could think of was Ginny. But she couldn't do that  
  
until they were alone, and that wouldn't be until at least tomorrow afternoon.  
  
So Hermione endured the long pointless conversation with her two friends,  
  
although Lavender and Parvati did most of the talking. On top of this, she spent the  
  
evening tossing and turning not being able to fall asleep. It was as if every hour that went  
  
by would make her more and more awake instead of more tired. If I fall asleep now I can  
  
still get 5 hours of sleep. If I fall asleep now I can still get 4 hours of sleep. 3 hours, 2  
  
hours, 1 hour. And it was around the 1-hour mark that she dozed off, only to be  
  
awakened again.  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall wasn't fun, to say the least. There was all this talking  
  
that Hermione was normally able to block out, but seemed to be magnified by 100 this  
  
morning. The result was that she was already developing a headache, and the day had  
  
barely started. The bright sunlight of the bewitched sky ceiling wasn't helping matters  
  
much either. Of course she tried as hard as she could to appear normal. She wouldn't  
  
give Draco the satisfaction of seeing the effect her had on her. And then there was that  
  
feeling she got about every 5 minutes that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand  
  
up. The feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
She won't even look at me. She knows I'm staring at her and she won't even look  
  
at me. And where was she last night? Not that I was worried or anything, but how was I  
  
supposed to know that she got in safely? Draco slammed down his fork for the third time  
  
that meal in frustration. He was starting to attract stares from his fellow Slytherins, and  
  
rather than facing that he got up and left the table. Of course, she saw him leave, but did  
  
not follow him. She wasn't ready to face him, considering she had no idea what to say.  
  
They avoided each other's eyes all through Care of Magical Creatures, although  
  
they were both stealing glances every once and awhile. At the end, somehow the both  
  
had to stay a little after class to clean up. Ron and Harry said they'd stay, but Hermione  
  
shooed them away. Neither Draco nor Hermione knew if they intentionally stayed so that  
  
they could talk in private, or if it was just a coincidence. Either way, they were both  
  
there together, searching for the right words to convey what they felt. They were also  
  
both failing miserably.  
  
"Why" "I" They had both spoken at the same time, making the situation even  
  
more awkward, if possible. "You go first." Draco said.  
  
"Ok." She said tentatively. "I was gonna say why don't we just forget about last  
  
night. I mean we both realize that it was a mistake, and we both know we can't let it  
  
happen again. I think the best thing to do is to just act like we do normally when we're  
  
together." She looked up at him at her last statement, trying to find out how he felt about  
  
what she'd said.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." With that, he started walking back up to the castle  
  
alone. Why is it that what she just said makes all the sense in the world, but it makes me  
  
miserable? What was I gonna say if she let me talk first? The same thing as she said,  
  
just in different words? Or was I thinking in the complete opposite direction of her train  
  
of thought. Was I hoping that somehow she and I would be together? He shook his head  
  
and went to drown himself in some homework before his next class, because at least that  
  
still made sense to him. When did Hermione Granger become more complicated than  
  
NEWT Arithmancy?  
  
I can't believe he agreed to what I just said. I mean, I guess I was expecting it. It  
  
was the only logical agreement to come to. Ok so I'm happy about all of this.God why  
  
didn't he fight me about this? Why didn't he fight for me? I need to talk to someone  
  
right now. "Oh Ginny, thank God you're here. Listen, do you think you can skip your  
  
next class? I really need to talk to you-alone."  
  
***  
After the girls were situated in Ginny's room, Ginny finally took the initiative and  
  
said, "What's going on Hermione?"  
  
"Before I start, I have to have you promise. You can't tell anyone what I'm about  
  
to tell you, not even Ron or Harry." She anxiously looked at Ginny to see her reaction to  
  
this dramatic statement, but she was surprised to see Ginny expressionless and calm. I'd  
  
have thought that would have made her interested at least.  
  
"So, do you swear?"  
  
"Of course I do, I would never tell anyone. You know that."  
  
"Ok well, the thing is that for the past week something different has being going  
  
on with me.and a boy."  
  
"Really? What boy is it?" Ginny seemed to finally be getting interested in the  
  
conversation. "Is it Viktor?"  
  
Hermione stiffened at the name, but continued on never the less. "No it's not  
  
Viktor. Anyway the thing is that this guy is different. If it was just some normal guy it  
  
wouldn't be a big deal. But he's not exactly the type of boy I should be involved with."  
  
She turned away from the red head and walked to the window. Her face took on a  
  
strange expression that Ginny couldn't identify when they both noticed it was lightly  
  
snowing outside. "What am I gonna do Ginny?"  
  
"Well, the first thing you have to do Hermione is tell me who this mystery boy is.  
  
It can't be as bad as you're describing."  
  
"Ok , ok I'll tell you." She took a deep breath. "It's Draco." She whispered and  
  
then held her breath in anticipation of Ginny's reaction. The silence in the room was  
  
deafening, but she still didn't dare turn around to look Ginny in the eye. If she had, she  
  
would have seen the anger burning in her eyes as soon as Hermione said Draco's name.  
  
Ginny quietly grabbed her ward and started walking towards Hermione with her  
  
weapon pointed directly at her 'friend's' back. "Draco, but how? Why?"  
  
"I don't know how it happened, it just did. It's been different somehow ever  
  
since we started school this year. Actually, it's been different ever since this." She  
  
stopped herself just in time. She was about to mention the incident that happened over  
  
summer break to Ginny, and she had never told anyone about that. She wasn't sure if she  
  
ever would. It was something private between her and Draco. No one else needed to  
  
know about it.  
  
"I know he's been an insensitive asshole all these years. But I can't help it, he's  
  
changed. Sure he's still annoying half the time, and he's insensitive, and.oh I just don't  
  
know." She paused and then continued on, this time with a dreamy expression on her  
  
face as she continued to stare out at the snow. "But I do know one thing, he sure is one  
  
hell of a kisser."  
  
Ginny's wand was about one inch from Hermione's back when she spoke. "You  
  
don't have to tell me that Hermione, I already know how he kisses. Or didn't Draco ever  
  
tell you about us?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing..but the plot. It all belongs to JK, but u already knew that  
  
Hermione had been in the hospital wing for a week, and still no one knew what  
  
exactly had happened to her. Being that Hogwarts was one of the most gossip ridden  
  
schools in Europe, the news of her attack were known throughout the school within the  
  
hour. The basic facts of the event were that she had not been seen during her afternoon  
  
class, and when the Gryffindors had returned to their common room before dinner, they  
  
had found her severely cursed and unconscious on the couch. Harry had immediately  
  
carried her to the hospital wing while Ron had gotten the Headmaster.  
  
Madame Pomfrey began working on her right away. And although she was well  
  
trained in all forms of medical magic, she was only able to fix the curses marring her  
  
appearance. The curse that was keeping her unconscious was yet to be identified, as was  
  
the counter-curse. Dumbledore suspected that it wasn't that it was an exceptionally  
  
powerful hex, just that two minor ones had been used and they reacted to each other in an  
  
interesting way. It was his guess that in time the curses would wear off on their own,  
  
although he had no concrete idea how long that would be.  
  
Everyone in the school was deeply affected by this attack, as the one guilty was  
  
yet to be apprehended in the week following it. Students went everywhere in packs,  
  
never being left alone. Teachers were constantly looking at their students, trying to pick  
  
out a suspicious one that had the ability to attack another student. It seemed that the  
  
week had be hard on everyone, but none had it as hard as Draco did.  
  
He had to endure constant appraising looks from his professors, and wary looks  
  
from his classmates. Harry and Ron had come up to him mere hours after it happened  
  
and accused him of the crime. After a few minutes of physical violence between the  
  
three guys, McGonagall reminded them the "Golden Duo" that Draco had been in class  
  
with them at the time of the attack. Above all this, Draco had to endure pain and  
  
frustration like no one else had to. He was constantly berating himself for not protecting  
  
Hermione from whoever hurt her. He was angry at himself for not looking deeper into  
  
the fact that she hadn't shown up to class that afternoon. He had let his arrogance take  
  
over and assumed that she just wasn't ready to see him yet. Because there wasn't really  
  
anything he could do to help Hermione get better, he devoted his time to harboring an  
  
obsession instead. An obsession to find who had done this to her, and make sure that  
  
they were punished.  
  
Draco knew somehow that Hermione being in the hospital wing was his fault.  
  
None of the evidence of what happened indicated that it was Lucius that had cursed  
  
Hermione into near oblivion, but a part of Draco still wanted to blame his father for what  
  
had happened. After all, it seemed to much of a coincidence that the day after he and  
  
Hermione had kissed, she ended up unconscious.  
  
He had been visiting her nightly, because he clearly couldn't go in to see her  
  
during the day. Each time he did the same thing: pulled a chair to her bedside and  
  
watched her until dawn while he held her hand. He never dared to stay later, it would be  
  
too easy for him to be discovered then.  
  
The events of the day Hermione was attacked played over and over in his head.  
  
Who would want to hurt her? His father was whom he suspected, against all logic, even  
  
though he talked to his mother and she said she was with him the entire day in question.  
  
He trusted his mother more than anyone, so his theory was quickly crumbling. Lucius  
  
could have sent a death eater here, but how would he get in? Wasn't Hogwarts  
  
impenetrable? No one in school had anything against her. Well, some Slytherins might  
  
but they wouldn't have the guts to do anything. Plus, how would anyone get into  
  
Gryffindor tower? Which led him back to where he ended up every single night. Why  
  
would a Gryffindor attack a fellow housemate? No one he knew in that house was  
  
vindictive enough to hurt her, even if they did find out about her kissing Slytherin's  
  
prince. Draco froze at his last thought. "Ginny.oh God. Ginny!" He abruptly got up  
  
from his chair and ran from the wind in the direction of Gryffindor tower, only to change  
  
his mind at the last instant by going to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Less than a minute after Draco turned the corner another lone figure slipped into  
  
the hospital wing. A lone figure with red hair.  
  
Ron sat in the chair vacated by Draco only minutes before and took Hermione's  
  
hand in his own. He stared at her face for a long time without saying a word. Then he  
  
took a deep gusting breath, and began a speech that he had obviously put much thought  
  
and planning into.  
  
"Hermione, I know you can't hear me right now, but I have to get something off  
  
my chest. It might even be better that you won't remember this, because I don't think I  
  
could take your rejection." He paused for a few minutes and then continued on. "I'm in  
  
love with you.I have been since third year. God, I've loved you for nearly half a  
  
decade and I've never said anything to you about this. Actually, I've never said anything  
  
about this to anyone, not even Harry. Sometimes I get the impression that he knows  
  
without my telling him though. Hermione, you don't know what it's like to have waited  
  
so long, no sure if I was ready to reveal my feelings. And then to finally feel ready and  
  
prepared, but you're no here to understand what I'm saying to you. It's been so hard, to  
  
be right near you and with you, but never really being with you. And now I want you to  
  
now how much I care about you, because I thought that I lost you. Right now I want to  
  
be angry at you for making me worry like this, but I never could me angry with you.  
  
Especially now, how could I be angry with you when more than anything in the world I  
  
just want you to open your eyes. Even if you don't remember any of this, and still look at  
  
me as a friend."  
  
He leaned over and slowly kissed her, never expecting the slight movement he felt  
  
when he did this. He pulled back from her face, trying to register any movement that  
  
indicated she was awake. Then she muttered one word that made his whole world and all  
  
of his hope come crashing down.  
  
"Draco." 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah its all JK Rowlings blah blah blah  
  
AN-ok I know I haven't thanked any reviewers in any of my chapters. I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I'm a horrible person, because I really do appreciate all of them. And as for me not updating often, I only write when I have a good idea. When I try to force myself so that I can update quickly, everything turns out like crap. Sooo Id rather gave good chapters that take a long time than have bad ones every day. That is all, thanks a bunch.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Ron watched her for a minute, utterly speechless. The combination of his surprise  
  
of her responded and awakening met with the anger he felt at hearing Hermione speak his  
  
enemy's name.  
  
"Draco." When she spoke a second time, Ron snapped out of his comatose like  
  
state and ran to find Madame Pomfrey. Nothing mattered right now other than making  
  
sure Hermione was ok. Not the name she moaned in her sleep, not the mixed up  
  
emotions he experienced right now due to revealing his feelings towards her, and not fact  
  
that he could get punished for being out of bed this late. Nothing mattered more than  
  
Hermione. He took off at a near neck breaking pace.  
  
When he got to Pomfrey's room, which was positioned right next to the patient's  
  
room in case she was needed, he could only manage two words, but they said all that  
  
needed to be said. "She's." He took a deep breath and then continued, "awake."  
  
Without question who 'she' was, or why Ron was out that late at night, Pomfrey  
  
immediately walked to Hermione's bedside.  
  
After a few minutes of checking on her, the nurse stated "She should be fully  
  
awake and recovered by tomorrow morning. Until then, I think it's important that she get  
  
as much rest as possible. I'm going to get the dreamless sleep draught, so she'll sleep  
  
through the rest of the night. As soon as the woman was gone, Ron took one last look at  
  
Hermione then walked out of the room. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay with her, but  
  
he knew Pomfrey would take care of her. Ron had something else to take care of. As he  
  
shut the door, he could be heard muttering, "He'll pay for hurting you Hermione. You  
  
saying his name was all the proof I needed. I don't care if he was in class during the time  
  
you were attacked, I know it was him. Yes he'll pay for this, I'll make sure of that." He  
  
set off in search of the blonde Hermione had named in her sleep, clearly thinking that she  
  
hadn't named him for comfort, but had named the attacker.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was finishing his discussion with Dumbledore and was  
  
preparing himself to leave, and to face the rest of the long night. He was relatively  
  
confidant in his Headmaster and his plan, which was far more than he expected himself to  
  
be. Let's face it, Draco had spent his life thinking Dumbledore was a cracked up senile  
  
old man, and so he had never really gone to him for help. But tonight it seemed  
  
necessary. In actuality, senile was probably the polar opposite of what Dumbledore was.  
  
It was as though he knew everything Draco was saying even before he told him. It  
  
worked out in Draco's favor, because instead of spending time learning to trust and  
  
convince each other, they just went straight into catching the guilty party of the attack.  
  
Draco knew what to do, and he was as ready as he'll ever be to do it. But the  
  
thought of the repercussions the entire school would face from his actions this night  
  
would virtually rock Hogwarts from its foundation. But he was ready; he had to be  
  
ready, for Hermione's sake.  
  
He entered Gryffindor tower, knowing the password from Dumbledore. As it was  
  
the middle of the night there were no shocked expressions at his entrance, no audible  
  
gasps, just silence. Dumbledore had also told him that boys couldn't get up the girls  
  
staircase, but he had told him the protective charm that would allow him to do so. Just  
  
never use the charm for other um, instances. Despite the situation, Draco smiled at his  
  
Headmaster's statement from earlier that night.  
  
He was at the door of the 6th year girl dorm, and this was when he had to be extra  
  
careful. It any of the girls woke up, other than the one he intended of course, the whole  
  
plan would be compromised. He knew also that as soon as he walked through the door,  
  
an act had to be put on. Taking a deep breath, he entered, and it was like a mask had  
  
come down over his face, giving his features a sneering quality. Scanning the beds for  
  
what he was looking for, his target was found almost right away. He slipped over to her  
  
bed, and lightly kissed her. Lightly, but still enough to awaken her.  
  
"Mmm.what? Draco?"  
  
"Of course it's me. Expecting someone else? Well, even if you were its too bad,  
  
because I'm here now. You didn't think I could stay away from you too long now did  
  
you?"  
  
"Well.I thought you and that mudblood" she spat out the word "had gotten  
  
pretty comfy together. First living together, then kissing each other. I thought maybe  
  
you had forgotten me." She smirked, cocky that he could never forget her, especially not  
  
for some ugly mudblood.  
  
"Come on now, we both know she was just a toy to me. Anyway, she had been  
  
starting to become a real annoyance. I'm glad she got what she deserved. In face, if I  
  
knew who attacked her, I'd get down on my knees right in front of them and thank them."  
  
He smiled at her, willing her with his mind to say an incriminating sentence. Ginny  
  
paused, then pulled his mouth down to hers for a deep kiss. She turned her head so that  
  
her lips were right next to his ear, and just barely grazed him when she spoke.  
  
"Then I guess you should be on your knees right now thanking me." Draco  
  
shivered involuntarily when she did this. Ginny assumed it was because she had just  
  
pleased him with her statement and her behavior. Draco knew that it was a shudder of  
  
revulsion.  
  
"It was you. Oh Ginny, you dint think anything you've ever done has made me  
  
like you or want you more. What made you do it? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm  
  
happy about it, but don't you think it was kind of.dangerous? You could get caught?"  
  
He was baiting her again, just to make sure he had enough to get her in the trouble she  
  
deserved.  
  
"Well I couldn't have her stealing you from me now could I Draco? The bitch got  
  
what she had coming to her. Everyone knows that. And how could I possibly get  
  
caught?" She put on an innocent expression. "I'm the harmless little Ginny Weasley.  
  
Couldn't harm a soul now could I?" The innocence slipped off her face and was replaced  
  
with an ugly sneer.  
  
At the exact moment Draco was hoping for, one of Ginny's roommates turned  
  
over in her sleep. It was an opportunity for him to leave, and an excuse. "I better go  
  
Ginny. You know I'm already suspected in this whole thing. I don't wanna give them  
  
any reason to trace the attack to me. Better yet, to us. Then we couldn't be together."  
  
He kissed her goodbye before leaving the room. Ginny turned over and went back to  
  
sleep, thinking that everything was perfect and that she could never be caught for  
  
anything. Little did she know that she already was.  
  
In the Headmaster's office, Draco sat and was learning from Dumbledore. "It's  
  
really simple, Draco. Just place the tip of your wand to your temple, focus on the  
  
memory you wish to extract, and use the charm I taught you."  
  
Draco did this, and a silvery string seemed to come straight from his mind out his  
  
temple. He placed it in Dumbledore's pensieve, and looked at the old man expectantly.  
  
They stared at each other a minute then without a word Dumbledore plunged inside to see  
  
Draco's memory.  
  
When he returned he looked at Draco and said, "Go to bed, and don't worry about  
  
this. I'll send for someone, and she'll be gone in the morning. A formal announcement  
  
will be made at breakfast, but you will not be mentioned for your actions. Unless you  
  
want me to, of course."  
  
"No, I'd prefer it if you didn't." Draco nodded to his Headmaster and then left.  
  
He slowly walked to the corridors leading to his room. The events of the night flashed by  
  
like a filmstrip in his brain. It had been the longest night of his life. He didn't think he  
  
could take one more bit of drama, at least for a couple of hours.  
  
Unfortunately, he wouldn't get what he was hoping for. Ron Weasley was  
  
standing in front of his entrance portrait, with his want pointed directly at him.  
  
"I always knew you were dirt Malfoy, but I never expected you to do what you  
  
did to Hermione. You'll pay for hurting her." 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot. It's JK Rowling's  
  
AN-ok ok ok.I know in my last chapter I said that I'm not gonna update that often because I only write when I have something to write about. What can I say? I've had a lot of motivation these last few days, and that motivation is the reviews. Thank you all!  
  
"I always knew you were dirt Malfoy, but I never expected you to do what you  
  
did to Hermione. You'll pay for hurting her."  
  
Ron had his wand pointed at Draco in a threatening way, but Draco wasn't too  
  
concerned about it. "Go on, do it Weasel. We both know you don't have the guts to do  
  
it, don't we?" It wasn't that he didn't care about being put in this situation; he was just  
  
too tired to be really alarmed. "If you're gonna do something do it now, otherwise I'm  
  
going to bed."  
  
"You shouldn't tempt me Malfoy, you have no idea how angry I am about you  
  
attacking Hermione. You deserve to get punished, and I'll be the one to do it."  
  
"What are you talking about? I was in class with you when it happened."  
  
"Stop playing dumb Malfoy. I was just with her and she said your name in her  
  
sleep. You've been caught you scum bag, deal with it." As they had been talking, Ron  
  
had gradually lowered his wand, but at the mention of Hermione's sleep talking, his hand  
  
shot up again to point at Draco's face.  
  
"She said my name?" He said this more to himself then Ron, and allowed himself  
  
a slight smile before getting back to the conversation at hand. "None of this matters. The  
  
attacker was caught tonight, but you'll find that out soon enough. Now get out of my  
  
way. I'm going to bed." Draco pushed passed him and entered his portrait, leaving a very  
  
confused Weasley in the dark corridor.  
  
***  
He had anticipated the Great Hall to erupt in gasps and wild chattering among the  
  
students, but instead a piercing silence had taken place. Sure they would all be gossiping  
  
about it in a few minutes, but for right now everyone was too shocked to even  
  
comprehend the whole situation. Ron had it rough. Everyone was staring at him, like he  
  
was some bug under the microscope. When Dumbledore had made his announcement he  
  
had just stayed frozen, but the thing was he wasn't all that surprised. Ginny had seemed  
  
a little off with him since being possessed by Tom Riddle, especially since the beginning  
  
of this year. He hadn't been expecting something of this magnitude, but he wasn't as  
  
surprised as some other people in the room.  
  
It was strange for everyone now. Ginny was gone.  
  
The students left the Great Hall and went to their classes, some beginning to  
  
speak, but most of kept at a dull whisper. Draco had yet to say anything, even though  
  
they were now halfway through 7th year potions. The class had behaving better than  
  
usual, Snape only had to yell or insult two times, about ten times below par for him. But  
  
then Hermione came into class, and the art of making potions was forgotten.  
  
Nearly every single person in the class jumped up from their seats and flocked  
  
around her bombarding her with questions about how she was, and Ginny, and what  
  
exactly happened in the Gryffindor common room. Of course Draco was not one of these  
  
people. He managed to stay composed despite his elation at seeing her up and healthy for  
  
the first time in over a week.  
  
"Settle down, settle down. I'm sure Miss Granger has been through enough  
  
without you all suffocating her." It seemed that Snape had a newfound respect and  
  
appreciate for Hermione after the attack. He realized he could have lost his one decent  
  
student apparently.  
  
Hermione sat down quietly, without saying one word or answering one of the  
  
many questions she had been asked. She had gotten smiles and little touches on the hand  
  
from both Ron and Harry, it seemed that surprisingly Ron held no ill will towards her. But even though she was grateful for this bit of loyalty, all her attention was on the  
  
blonde Slytherin in the corner, who's eyes were burning right into her own.  
  
Dumbledore had told her what Draco had done for her, but she also knew that if  
  
she had never gotten involved with him in the first place then the whole mess could have  
  
been avoided. Draco had been involved with Ginny; she still wasn't past that part. Of  
  
course, Hermione was thankful that he had helped catch the one responsible, but at the  
  
same time she wasn't sure where she should go from here. One thing she did know, it  
  
would never work between herself and Draco. They were just too different. She can't be  
  
with him. She won't be with him.  
  
He saw her stare at him with indecision, and then saw her turn away from him.  
  
Of course he wasn't pleased with this, but he would talk to her after class. It would work  
  
out between them. While she was in the hospital wing he had admitted to himself that he  
  
had feelings for her, and now he knew that she had them for him as well. Why else  
  
would her first word coming to be his name? She can be with me. She will be with me.  
  
The end of class came, and Draco got up from his chair right away and started for  
  
her, but she was already being whisked away by her friends. Right now wasn't the right  
  
time, but before the day is over she'll know how I feel about her. I can't put this off.  
  
He spent the rest of the day trying to find her alone, but she was always talking to  
  
someone, wearing that expression of forced politeness, when it was clear that all  
  
she wanted to do was be alone. It wasn't until after dinner, around seven fifteen, that he  
  
finally spotted her alone by the lake. He knew he had to talk to her, it was now or never.  
  
She heard someone walking behind her and knew it was him without even  
  
looking. He said only one word to her.  
  
"Hey." She was sent back to the night only a few days ago, but seemed more like  
  
years. A night where that same word had been spoken, and had been followed by a kiss.  
  
She let herself get carried away by it for a moment, but then pulled herself back in. She  
  
couldn't let that memory dictate what she did now.  
  
"Hi. Listen we have to talk." She started, but Draco cut her off.  
  
"I have something to say too, and I think it would be better if I went first." He  
  
took a deep breath then continued. "The thing is, before when we said that this was just a  
  
mistake and didn't mean anything I totally believed that. But when you were in the  
  
hospital, and there was a chance that we could, I mean I could lose you, what I mean is  
  
that." He stopped for a second, looked away from her, and then just said what was on his  
  
mind. "I like you, and I'm sorry that it was my fault you got attacked. But I think that  
  
we could be good together, even though we're different. Screw what everyone else  
  
thinks. What's important is that we like each other, not if anyone else likes us together."  
  
"Wait a minute, who ever said I liked you?" It sounded harsh to even her own  
  
ears, but she had to cut this off now. It would save them both a lot of pain in the end.  
  
"You said my name in your sleep."  
  
"That doesn't mean I like Draco. I meant what I said before, that night was a  
  
mistake. And it does matter what everyone thinks. People won't just be disapproving;  
  
they'll make sure we know they disapprove. Then there's your father, and Harry, and  
  
Ron. I just, I can't do this. We can't do this. I'm sorry if you had some idea that we  
  
could be together and everything would be wonderful and happy, but that just won't  
  
happen. They'll all try to split us up, and then we'll resent each other. We should just try  
  
to be polite acquaintances." She got up to leave at her last statement, but he grabbed her  
  
arm to stop her.  
  
"You know that won't happen. It's either all or nothing. We're together or  
  
you're dealing with the old Malfoy again. It's your choice."  
  
"Then I guess I have to take the old Malfoy. It's just a shame, I thought that  
  
maybe we could go from polite acquaintances to friends eventually, and I would have  
  
really liked to be your friend." And then she was gone.  
  
Draco looked over to see the sun set and night had fallen. Well, he had succeeded  
  
in telling her his feelings before the day was over, but it might have been better if he  
  
hadn't.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked away. It's for the best, it's for the  
  
best. Maybe if she told herself that enough she could actually believe it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
AN-ok I started school and junior year sucks, so yea I'm sorry if this is shorter  
  
than other chapters. Anyway, the style of writing in this is pretty different from the  
  
others, I learned about a way to write using more abrupt statements to get the point across  
  
more directly and clearly. So, I'm not too sure if I like it yet, but I figured I'd try it. I'll  
  
probably be back to my normal style by my next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews by  
  
the way. Good stuff.  
  
They had not spoken in nearly a week. He had avoided her, and although she had  
  
looked with pleading eyes at him, he never acknowledged it. He couldn't talk to her yet,  
  
it was just too.painful. The fact that she had rejected him, combined with the feelings  
  
he still felt for her despite it were too overwhelming. So he never looked in her direction.  
  
He never made any movement when she entered a room. He pretended he wasn't  
  
listening when she would try to talk to him. Who does she think she is asking me to talk  
  
to her, to be friends with her, after everything I spilled out to her that day by the lake? I  
  
can't just be her friend now. And the killer of it all is that I know she feels the same way  
  
I do, she just is too scared to admit it. How can I feel this way about such a coward?  
  
She wanted him to talk to her, because she was sorry about what she said to him,  
  
even if she did mean it. They would never work; the world wouldn't let them work.  
  
Why didn't he get that? He knows the way this school operates, how everywhere  
  
operates. Two people as different as we are can't be together, and I thought he  
  
understood that. It doesn't matter how he feels. It doesn't matter how I feel.  
  
Hermione had never been so miserable in her life. She knew she did the right  
  
thing; her brain reminded her of that every day. But she assumed her heart would  
  
automatically agree with her head, and she was wrong. The pangs she felt every time she  
  
saw him and he ignored her were evidence enough of that. But she knew when she  
  
rejected him that she had some sort of feelings for him, at least at some subconscious  
  
level. And she had stuck to her guns and turned him down. It didn't feel good at the  
  
time, but she knew that it would feel good eventually. She was still waiting on the good  
  
part.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that he didn't even want to be friends with her anymore, or  
  
better yet, be civil to each other. If he were civil he wouldn't turn away whenever she  
  
came within fifteen feet of him. She wanted them to have a relationship, just not the way  
  
that he was thinking. But it looked like even that wasn't happening now. Graduation  
  
was only one year away. She could make herself avoid all unneeded contact with him  
  
until then. It may be impractical, but that was her plan.  
  
Her plan lasted about three days. A chance meeting in the hallway forced them  
  
face to face for the first time. Staring into her eyes he knew that he couldn't turn away  
  
from her, and she knew she couldn't start up another speech about why they could still be  
  
friends. Instead they both just did what they knew was the most illogical option out  
  
there. But neither of them noticed. You hardly notice thoughts like that when you're  
  
passionately kissing your so called enemy.  
  
She broke away and looked at him again, trying to make her say something about  
  
how it would never work out, or how the consequences would be irreversible. But she  
  
couldn't talk. In fact, she couldn't even think of the reasons that they weren't supposed  
  
to be together anymore. All that mattered is what she felt, and what he felt, and the  
  
moment.  
  
They walked back to the common room together that night, holding hands. It  
  
wasn't until they were actually in, that he felt Hermione tense up next to him. It must  
  
have been the green and silver side of the room versus the gold and red side. It had  
  
reminded her of everything. Of life.  
  
"It'll all work out. Trust me." He had whispered it in her ear, and she relaxed, at  
  
least to him it seemed she did. He couldn't see inside her mind, see the worry that was  
  
beginning to build up again. But for now, she didn't want to worry him with her  
  
thoughts. She was ready for this, ready to take some risks. For him.  
  
Their goodnight kiss was passionate and long, and afterwards both were left  
  
breathless. Before going into her room, Hermione looked him in the eyes one more time  
  
then shut the door. After changing, she got into bed, but she wasn't expecting to fall  
  
asleep. Unfortunately, she believed that she was in for a long night of lying awake  
  
thinking. She wished she had stayed awake thinking, that was better than the dream she  
  
was about to have.  
  
She was out on a large grassy field, and it didn't take Hermione a long time to  
  
realize that it was the grounds of Hogwarts. But that wasn't what surprised her, because  
  
after one minute of the beautiful landscape it changed. It was the same location, but the  
  
ground wasn't green anymore. It was covered with bodies.  
  
She turned and saw Harry dueling with a tall man that she had never seen before,  
  
but utterly loathed right away. A little to the left she saw that Ron was dueling with his  
  
own brother Percy. Percy's evil in my dream? But then it hit her. It wasn't a dream, it  
  
was a premonition. And then, almost on cue, as soon as she realized this she looked  
  
down to the ground. Oh my god, it's Dumbledore. He's dead. Dumbledore's dead!  
  
Frantically she looked around to see if anyone else saw what she did. But when she tried  
  
to yell or ask for help, another figure caught her eye.  
  
It was Draco, and he was dueling with his father Lucius. It seemed that Draco  
  
was winning, seeing as how the older Malfoy was out of breath and nearly stumbling.  
  
She started over towards them, only keeping her eyes on Draco. She caught his eye, and  
  
his attention was now focused on her instead of his father. But instead of Lucius pointing  
  
his wand at Draco and finishing him off because of his son's inattention, he pointed his  
  
wand at Hermione.  
  
But he didn't let her die; Draco wouldn't let her die. He jumped in front of her,  
  
taking the blast his father had directed at the muggle born. By the time she knew what  
  
happened, the man she loved had died. NO! OH GOD NO! Her head didn't seem to  
  
completely register what had just happened; she couldn't take in what happened. No this  
  
is just a dream, this won't happen, this can't happen. Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
They all began talking at once, every one that had just seconds ago been dueling  
  
turned and looked at her, each chanting the same thing.  
  
Two times you will see this scene  
  
Once in reality once in dream  
  
If his love you return not deny  
  
On this battlefield he will die  
  
Break his heart now, destroy any love built  
  
Or you will have to live with the guilt  
  
Save him and deal with your pain  
  
Or see you're love brutally slain  
  
The choice is yours, left to you  
  
But you know in your heart what you must do.  
  
And as she woke up, she did know what she had to do. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing u fools, nothing.oh yea except for the plot  
  
It had been ringing in her ears for the entire night; it plagued her and would not let  
  
her sleep again.  
  
Two times you will see this scene  
  
Once in reality once in dream  
  
If his love you return not deny  
  
On this battlefield he will die  
  
Break his heart now, destroy any love built  
  
Or you will have to live with the guilt  
  
Save him and deal with your pain  
  
Or see you're love brutally slain  
  
The choice is yours, left to you  
  
But you know in your heart what you must do.  
  
How could she let him go? Only a few short hours ago they had 'gotten back  
  
together.' She couldn't break his heart and her own after something like that had  
  
happened so recently. She tried several times to convince herself that it was just a stupid  
  
dream, that didn't mean anything, that she could ignore it and everything would be fine.  
  
But there was a nagging feeling in her heart that she knew she would never be able to  
  
ignore. What if it was true? What if he ended up dying and it was her fault? How would  
  
she be able to live with herself? No, she knew what she had to do, and that was to get  
  
Draco out of her life and away from her. She had to keep him safe.  
  
Now it was just a matter of how she would go about keeping him away. If she  
  
told him now that it wasn't going to work out, he would just think that she was scared  
  
because they were so different, or because of her friends. No, talking to him wouldn't  
  
work. She needed to do something, some gesture that would make it obvious that they  
  
were over, that she didn't want to be with him, that she didn't even want to know him.  
  
She had to hurt him somehow.  
  
Words wouldn't affect him, he was too storing for that. His skin was too thick to  
  
be hurt by something like that. The problem was, Hermione didn't have a lot of  
  
experience at hurting people. She was kind by nature, not conniving like she was trying  
  
to be now. When dawn came, she still hadn't come up with anything. So she decided  
  
that for the time being, she would just act like nothing happened. That would work until  
  
she planned something.  
  
Draco had a peaceful night sleep filled with dreams of a certain brilliant  
  
Gryffindor. But, his were pleasant and therefore polar opposite of Hermione's. The  
  
result was that when dawn arrived he felt absolutely incredible. He went through the  
  
mundane processes of showering and getting ready for classes, but instead of putting his  
  
sleep engulfed mind in a bad mood, he only made him happier. Was it him or was the  
  
sun especially bright this morning? Or was the shower extra relaxing? Or was the  
  
prospect of a day filled with classes ever more exciting? Of course, none of these things  
  
were different, but they all seemed to offer a better perspective when his girlfriend was  
  
Hermione.  
  
She was his girlfriend. Was she his girlfriend? Neither of them used that term  
  
specifically, but he supposed that he might as well start getting used to it now. Not that it  
  
would take that much getting used to. It seemed to fit already.  
  
Before he went down to the Great Hall, he decided that he should wait for her. I  
  
mean, it's not like they could spend much time being decent to each other during the day,  
  
so he might as well take as much time with her as he could get. He practically skipped to  
  
her door, and knocked a couple of times. When she opened the door, his breath was  
  
knocked out. It wasn't that she had suddenly gotten 'breathtakingly' beautiful overnight,  
  
because although she was pretty she wasn't the most gorgeous girl on the planet. It was  
  
more of the realization that the girl in front of him was his. And he was hers.  
  
All of his thoughts about her when she opened the door allowed her time to  
  
compose her face and mask her stress before he noticed.  
  
They talked for a few minutes, exchanging occasional affectionate touches. If  
  
Draco were to look carefully enough, he would have been able to see that something was  
  
wrong with her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the opinion, he was in too  
  
much of a hazy cloud of happiness to notice. Soon, it was time to be down for breakfast,  
  
and with a kiss they exited their rooms. Once the portrait door closed behind them, they  
  
weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. They were enemies. Or at least everyone else assumed  
  
so.  
As soon as they parted, a breath rushed out of Hermione's lungs. Pretending to be  
  
happy was harder work that she thought it would be. God how was she going to do this?  
  
He's been so happy. He hadn't stopped smiling, and if she had looked deeper into his  
  
eyes she might have seen an emotion that she was not ready to see. But she hadn't, so  
  
she didn't see the love slowly being born. If she had, she would have realized then and  
  
there that getting rid of him was going to be even harder than she thought.  
  
Classes that day flew by for both of them, for Draco because he couldn't pay  
  
attention to anything other than Hermione, and for Hermione because she was dreading  
  
evening when she would have to face Draco again. Time always goes faster when you  
  
don't want it to, or when you're not paying attention to it. Either way, it was dinner  
  
before they knew it, and Hermione was talking to Ron and Harry. It was then that she  
  
thought up her plan to 'save' Draco. It was a time that later on she would wish she could  
  
go back and change.  
  
After dinner Ron and Harry were walking up to Hermione's dorm with her, and  
  
Draco wasn't that far away, maybe a minute or so behind them. When they were about  
  
halfway to her room, Harry remembered that he had to go meet Snape for a detention he  
  
didn't deserve, and he left Ron and Hermione alone. They continued up to her room, and  
  
soon they were standing before the portrait. Ron was telling Hermione a story and  
  
Divination that day, and while he was doing so Hermione casually looked past him to see  
  
Draco coming up the corridor.  
  
Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for what she had to do, Hermione's  
  
eyes clouded over with tears of regret. She bit them back, telling herself she had to do this. It was for the best.  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hermione grab Ron and kiss him  
  
passionately.  
  
AN: I know that was pretty mean of me to cut it off there, considering this chapter was short anyway. But I had to!!! I don't know where to go with the plot after this. I really would like to know if u guys want this to be a happy ending or not. Right now I'm leaning toward unhappily ever after, but my opinion can be swayed.just tell me what u think about it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's JK's as we all know.  
  
Ron and Hermione had been dating for about week, and while one of them was  
  
elated, the other was miserable. Draco had refused to talk to her, to meet her eyes, to  
  
acknowledge that she existed. This was what she wanted, she had to do this. So why did  
  
it all feel so wrong? She couldn't even explain it to him; explain that she didn't want to  
  
hurt him, that she loved him and not Ron, that she was just trying to do the right thing.  
  
He would never understand. So she was caught in her own little world, unhappy but  
  
unable to show it. She had to pretend to be happy; otherwise no one would believe that  
  
she really wanted to be going out with Ron. This had to be convincing, otherwise it was  
  
all a waste.  
  
So she went through her days holding back her tears, putting on fake smiles, and  
  
trying to convince herself that she was a good person-because every time she saw Draco  
  
in their common room or in class she had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach that  
  
she was disgusting. And she went through her night letting her tears fall, sending away  
  
that plastic smile, and wishing that she had never fallen in love with Draco.  
  
He had almost persuaded himself into thinking that he didn't love her, that he  
  
never did. Almost. But he could never actually get there because how could you not love  
  
someone when their eyes haunted you in your dreams? So he accepted the fact that he  
  
loved her, but that didn't mean he had to pay attention to her. He would ignore her,  
  
forget her, and eventually move on. It would be easier if she and the Weasley weren't  
  
constantly in his line of vision. Draco had considered dating other girls to get his mind  
  
off of her, and to make her a jealous. But every time the idea popped into his head he  
  
shot it down immediately. It just didn't sit well with him that they had "ended"  
  
everything so suddenly; everything was so up in the air. When he had seen them kissing  
  
it had hit him like a ton of bricks. She was his, or at least he had thought. So why was  
  
she kissing another boy about two hours after they had gotten together. Or back together.  
  
He just didn't know anymore, the whole matter was just too complicated. And he had  
  
never wanted complications in his life.  
  
They had managed to avoid each other for days, but it wouldn't last forever. And  
  
they both knew this. So they were both preparing themselves for the time when they  
  
wouldn't be able to hide anymore from the situation. No amount of preparation could get  
  
them ready for what was to come.  
  
"Herm, something wrong?"  
  
"No, no I'm fine." She had been staring despondently in the direction of the  
  
Slytherin table, although she was careful not to look directly at him. That was too risky.  
  
She was too busy looking across the room to see what was right in front of her face. Ron  
  
watched the girl he loved stare at his enemy once again, and he knew that there was  
  
nothing he could do to stop it. He'd been trying to get her attention away from Draco  
  
Malfoy ever since she became his girlfriend, and he was starting to wonder why they  
  
were going out at all. She was obviously not into him like she pretended to be for some  
  
reason, and he was starting to think that maybe he was in love with the idea of her, but no  
  
the actually Hermione. He was sick of this; it was time to talk to her. This was the  
  
shortest relationship in history.except maybe for Hermione and Draco's.  
  
"Herm, can we talk for a few minutes?" He apparently startled her because she  
  
jerked her head back from looking away again.  
  
"Yea, sure Ron."  
  
They were just getting up to leave the Great Hall when Draco appeared by their  
  
side. "Granger we need to talk."  
  
"Well too bad Malfoy, we we're just getting out of here to talk. Right  
  
Hermione?"  
  
"You can talk to her later scum, this is Head Boy and Head Girl business." Ron  
  
sighed and gave Hermione a flick of the wrist. "Just go I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, bye Ron." She reluctantly followed Draco out of the Hall, and into the  
  
corridor. "What is this about Draco? I don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Don't you dare call me Draco you slut. You don't deserve to speak my name.  
  
There's no business to take care of, I just thought that I'd finally take the opportunity to  
  
tell you how disgusting you are. Not just because you're a mudblood, but because you're  
  
a two-timing whore. But you already know that don't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dra-Malfoy. I."  
  
"No don't even say you're sorry because we both know that's not true. I just have  
  
one question-what was the point Granger? Why would you even bother with me if you  
  
we just going to backstab me from the start? If it was all just to hurt me well then  
  
congratulations because it worked. You managed to hurt the callous Draco Malfoy. That  
  
just proves you're more cold-blooded than even I am." He had taken her by the arms and  
  
was shaking her as he was saying this, desperate for an answer.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just, we just, we couldn't be together. We can't be  
  
together. They wouldn't let us, it wouldn't work out."  
  
"Will you stop saying that? It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. If you  
  
would just realize that you're not the center of the universe, you would know that the  
  
world won't crumble if you date someone unexpected. The world doesn't revolve around  
  
you Hermione, and it doesn't around me either. Whatever it doesn't matter anyway, it  
  
wouldn't work out with us. Not because we're too different or because we're in different  
  
houses-but because I don't associate with lying tramps." He walked away and left  
  
Hermione speechless.  
  
She stood there a few minutes trying to get a grip on at least one of the thoughts  
  
flying around her head. Was she wrong by doing what she did? Did she make a bigger  
  
deal than was necessary about that dream or prophesy or whatever it was? Was she just  
  
upset because Draco said he didn't want to be with her, so that it wasn't really her  
  
breaking it off anymore? She walked to her room thinking about this, but then she was  
  
stopped by Ron.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I don't know if we should be going anymore."  
  
"What?" This had hit her completely out of nowhere. "Ron.but, why?"  
  
"I know that you don't want to be with me, so I'm not going to force you to. I  
  
mean you were the one that started this so I can't really figure it out, but I just don't think  
  
this is working out. I'll see you around." He was gone before she even knew what  
  
happened.  
  
That night Hermione lay in her bed crying over the love she had lost. He meant  
  
more to her than anything else had in a long time, if not ever. Why did she always have  
  
to mess everything up? The price of heartbreak was too much for her, and she couldn't  
  
take it anymore. She got up and grabbed a suitcase, quickly tossing her belongings in it  
  
before beginning to head down to the Headmaster's office. And as she passed by her  
  
love's room, she said only two words.  
  
"Goodbye Draco."  
  
Author's Note-I'll be updating much more often now because I have MUCH more time. Thanks to all those that read this story, even though I update like once a year hahaha.I promise chapters will be coming much faster soon. Thanks to all see you later!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
She only made it to the front door in the Great Hall before she realized the  
  
ludicrous nature of what she was doing. She was leaving Hogwarts, her home, the only  
  
place where she ever had friends. She was running away, and Gryffindors never ran  
  
away. So with new resign, she stiffened her spine and turned back to the direction of her  
  
rooms. She told herself that she wouldn't let anyone prevent her from getting the future  
  
she deserved, because underneath all of this confusion she was still the same girl. The  
  
girl that values her studies and the sense of accomplishment she gets from doing well.  
  
The girl that has two best friends that have been with her through thick and thin although  
  
she has forgotten that recently. The girl who put countless hours and strenuous effort into  
  
becoming Head Girl so that others could look up to her. The girl that had planning the  
  
Ministry job she would pursue ever since she put one foot onto the train in her first year.  
  
She was all those things before she had gotten involved with Draco, and she would be all  
  
those afterwards. No, she wouldn't leave, no matter how difficult it felt to stay. Because  
  
despite the all consuming nature of her love life recently, Hermione was more than that.  
  
She was more than Draco and Ron's ex-girlfriend, and it's time she remembered that.  
  
After the first peaceful night's sleep she had since she returned to school,  
  
Hermione breezed down to breakfast with a different attitude that Harry and Ron hadn't  
  
seen since the end of last year. It was the old Hermione back. After giving them both a  
  
surprising hug, she apologized to Ron.  
  
"I'm not gonna apologize for wanting to be with someone else, because you're  
  
wrong about that. I don't want to be with anyone right now. But I will apologize for the  
  
way I acted while we were together because I was way too inattentive. I hope you can  
  
forgive me, because I want us all to go back to being friends-the type of friends that we  
  
used to be."  
  
Seeing the first true smiles on their faces that she had seen all year, Ron accepted  
  
the apology. She knew that things were going to be okay between the three of them now.  
  
The next step in getting back to her old self was regaining the cloud of paranoia that  
  
surrounded her when it came to studying.  
  
So for the next few weeks, Hermione threw herself into her homework, getting all  
  
of it done and a bunch of future assignments done as well. She was once again the over  
  
achiever know it all that many had come to know and love. Her Head Girl duties were  
  
given utmost attention, and in her spare time she helped younger students with their  
  
work. But she always made certain to spend time with Harry and Ron, because she  
  
promised herself that she wouldn't lose touch with them after only recently getting them  
  
back.  
  
She only had one problem in her path, take one wild guess what that was. She  
  
hadn't spoken to Draco since that night when she had almost left. She felt bad because  
  
she had done something to him that was very hurtful, but the things he said to her were so  
  
cruel. It crossed her mind a couple times that she deserved all that he said, and more, but  
  
she just couldn't get over the fact that he would actually say that stuff to her. For some  
  
reason, when they had been involved she had forgotten that he was truly like that. That  
  
he was spiteful, and didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought. How she had  
  
fallen in love with someone like that was beyond her comprehension.  
  
But the fact was that she had fallen in love with him, and it wasn't anything like  
  
she had dreamed being in love would be. She was in pain, it felt like her heart was ripped  
  
out of her chest every time she saw him look away from her in disgust. If she could have  
  
gotten rid of the love that she felt in her heart then she would have, but she knew that  
  
wasn't possible. This was the kind of love that lasted forever. The thought didn't excite  
  
her, but instead scared the hell out of her because she didn't know how she was going to  
  
survive the rest of her life if she couldn't be with the person that she loved.  
  
Then there were times that she called herself a fool, believing that stupid prophesy  
  
she had. It could have just been a dream, and yet she had taken it so seriously and had  
  
dumped Draco at the first opportunity. But no matter how many times she called herself  
  
a fool, she still couldn't work up enough regret to say that she would have done anything  
  
differently if put into that situation again. Whether he had needed it or not, Hermione  
  
had saved Draco's life. She had stopped him from loving her, and she had protected him.  
  
It would have been nice to have someone else sharing the agonizing feeling that she was  
  
now, though. But Draco didn't love her; that was the one thing that she was sure of right  
  
now. How could someone love her when they couldn't even look at her?  
  
Draco had been asking himself a very similar question for weeks. How could he  
  
love her when he couldn't look at her without cringing? It wasn't that she disgusted him;  
  
she had just hurt him so much when she had kissed Ron. He couldn't figure it out,  
  
because he caught her staring at him several times every day. Why would she be looking  
  
at him if she didn't still have feelings for him? And if she had feelings for him then why  
  
wasn't she acting on them? The answer of they're being "too different" was bullshit, and  
  
they both knew it.  
  
The irony of the situation was missed on both of them. Hermione went through  
  
her days with her friends and studies, but with no passion. She had a perpetual ache in  
  
her heart, and every time she would see Draco it increased hundred fold. She took  
  
comfort in the fact that she was finally getting back to being the old Hermione, before she  
  
got involved with Draco. And she also took comfort in knowing that her pain and  
  
suffering meant that Draco was safe, because it wasn't possible that he loved her, at least  
  
not anymore. Draco went through his days feeling the same ache that Hermione did. He  
  
buried himself in all of his work and Quidditch, and secluded himself from all of his  
  
classmates and teachers. He comforted himself by saying that he knew Hermione had  
  
feelings for him, no matter what.  
  
Hermione never thought it possible that Draco loved her, and although Draco  
  
thought Hermione might still carry affection for him, he never thought it possible that she  
  
loved him. If they had only realized their mutual love, maybe they could have been  
  
spared some pain. Maybe things would have turned out differently.  
  
AN...yea I'm really sorry about not updating recently, but it's been a crazy month and a half. It's always hard to find time during the holidays, plus my birthday is right after (yes I did get my license), and then I just finished with midterms. I know I said I would update more frequently, and I honestly didn't mean to lie, time just got away from me. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. I've been toying around with an idea for a new story, where Harry gets transported back in time. No, he doesn't go to Marauders time like most time traveling fics, but instead gets sent to when Voldemort is a baby and he has the option of killing him or not. I don't know if that's really lame or not, just give me some input on it and maybe if enough people like it I'll try to write it. THANKS!! 


End file.
